Together
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Episodes in the lives of Team Free Love. Gabriel/Sam/Castiel/Dean
1. Beginnings

Beginnings

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. Some overlap with the books.

It doesn't start as something romantic. In fact, it starts as probably the second most awkward, embarrassing, nonsexy situation ever. It's five weeks after Gabriel managed to pry the gate to Purgatory open, tugging a barely alive Castiel with him, four weeks after Dean realized that what he had been feeling for Cas was actually love, and three weeks after Sam and Gabriel had decided, what the hell?, and started sleeping with each other. They should have all lived happily ever-after. But when were their lives ever that simple?

The killings in Salem had started up again, so they had headed back to make sure that the ghosts hadn't missed any witches. Of course, there were still a few left, and they were intent on getting revenge for the deaths of their sisters. With Gabriel and Castiel's help, they had quickly located and ganked the remainder of the Coven, but not before the leader had cast a spell on Dean that meant that if he didn't have sex with an archangel within the next 24-hours, he'd die.

It was probably meant to be fatal; it wasn't widely publicized that Gabriel had been resurrected. But thankfully, they had a way to break the spell. The problem was that Dean had refused to do so until, quite literally, the last ten minutes. It didn't matter that both Castiel and Sam had said that it was okay and Gabriel was willing if Dean was; Dean had insisted that he'd be betraying both his lover and his brother. There had to be some other way. But as the time dragged on and none of them could find a way out of it, Dean had started to get weaker and weaker. Fifty minutes after the spell had been cast, the elder Winchester lay on the bed, convulsing and foaming at the mouth. The other three had gathered around Dean, begging him to let Gabriel have sex with him. Whether it was a nod or just a convulsion, they couldn't entirely be sure, but it was good enough for them.

So now, they all lay on the bed. Castiel lay on one side of Dean, kissing his forehead and telling him that it was all going to be okay. Sam lay on the other side, holding his brother's hand and letting him know that they'd get through this; that none of them minded. Gabriel avoids everyone's eyes, snapping away both his and Dean's pants. He doesn't bother with foreplay; he doesn't have time. He uses his angel mojo to prepare his lover's brother and then slides right in. The archangel's acutely aware of Sam and Cas looking anywhere but him and of Dean closing his eyes. He finishes in as few thrusts as possible, and withdraws as soon Dean starts to return to normal. Gabriel snaps them clean, replaces their pants, and gets up, feeling that it would be best if he leaves. He's stopped by Sam.

Sam knows that they'd all rather leave and forget that any of this ever happened, but also knows that they can't. Dean's busy chanting he's sorry, while Sam and Cas both assure him that he's done nothing wrong. Gabriel ends up curling up against Sam because, while he'd like to comfort Dean, he doubts the older Winchester's ready to face the archangel, and while he'd also like to apologize to his brother, he doesn't know how or what to apologize for. So they all curl around each other, one big ball of vulnerable souls and graces, knowing that, if even one of them leaves, they'll all fall apart.


	2. Awkward

Awkward

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

"You know you did nothing wrong, right?"

"Do we really need to have this conversation?" His brother sighs, glancing over at Sam, who's seated in a plush arm chair next to the mini-fridge.

"I don't know; do we?"

It's only been a day or so since the incident in Salem and Dean's still recovering from the effects of the spell. Their group, for that matter, is still recovering. It's mostly Dean and Gabe who are finding it hard to deal with. Sam and Castiel are just glad that Dean's alive. After all the times they've lost each other, their willing to sacrifice almost anything if it means avoiding one more separation. Dean and Gabriel are the ones that, despite their brothers' repeated assurances that they did nothing wrong, keep trying to find ways to make it up to them.

Gabe's deals with this by having created for them an impossibly large mansion with numerous luxuries. If anyone even mentions the possibility that there could be something added to their lives, Gabriel just snaps his fingers and the object of that person's desires is there. The only thing he won't do is meet anyone's eyes.

Dean's too weak to get out of bed for much longer than it takes to go to the bathroom. He lies in bed, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy and complaining about not being able to do anything. He highlights all the benefits, getting overly enthusiastic about pie and having anything he wants. None of this hides, the glances he shoots in Castiel and Sam's directions when he thinks they aren't looking, or the way he avoids Gabriel at all cost.

"Damnit, Sammy, you're the one that started it; why don't you tell me?"

"Look." Sam says firmly. "I really think we should talk about this."

"Okay, then shoot. Hell, I'm not going anywhere." Dean gestures angrily at the bed.

It's true, Sam thinks, biting his lip, but it's a testimony to just how guilty Dean feels that Dean hasn't kicked him out of his room. Yet. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I slept with your boyfriend!" Dean points out.

"Under extreme duress!"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh, really? Then what is?"

"That I slept with your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, we've established that." Sam rolls his eyes. "But it's not like you cheated with him. You were under a spell Dean! You would've died if you hadn't had sex with him!"

Dean winced. "I know, okay? It's not that."

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know…it's just…awkward, you know?" Sam waits. Dean shakes his head. "Look, I know that we...did what we had to do. It's just….I can't really explain it, okay? I know that… I know that you and Cas…I know you don't mind, but that…it should never have happened, okay?"

"You're right." Sam allows. "But that doesn't make it yours or Gabriel's fault." Dean's silent and doesn't meet his eyes. "It's just...if you want to blame anyone, blame the bitch who cast the spell, okay? Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Alright." But Sam can tell he hasn't gotten through to him.

…..

Gabriel kicks off the wall and starts yet another lap. He could have done thousand's by now, if he wanted to, but he chooses to go at a human speed; it draws things out and gives him more time to think. He hates himself for doing this; for hiding. It's cowardly and he'd thought that he'd put that all behind. But it's easier to do this than facing his lover, his brother, and Dean.

Dean, Gabriel scoffs underwater. Gabriel doesn't think he's even talked to Dean since…well, since then. And, the archangel suspects, Dean's been avoiding him, as well. Gabriel knows that he'll have to face him soon; Sam's been pushing him to talk to him and-

"Aah!" Gabriel's startled out of his reverie by the appearance of a trench-coat-clad angel right in front of him. "Dammnit, Cas!" Gabriel snaps, and both of them are on dry land. "You couldn't have just tapped me on the shoulder or something?"

"I apologize. I merely wanted to get your attention and appearing in your line of sight seemed to be the most logical way to do so."

"Okay." Gabriel snaps again, and they're both seated on plush arm chairs. "So what's up? We run out of milk? You need a new trench coat? What?"

Castiel narrows his eyes. "If we were out of milk, I could create it myself and my current trench coat is more than satisfactory."

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Sam and I are concerned." Castiel pauses. "You and Dean seem to be feeling an unfounded sense of guilt."

Gabriel gives a mirthless laugh. "Right."

Castiel tilts his head to the side, looking at Gabriel as if he's being completely unreasonable. "Both Sam and I are grateful to you."

"For what?" Gabriel snorts. "For fucking your boyfriend?"

Castiel winces, probably at the vulgarity. "For saving Dean's life." He pauses. "There was no other choice, so why is it that you are having difficulty accepting what had to be done?"

Gabriel sighs. "Look, bro. I'm glad Deano's alive and I'd do it again if I had to. I know mentally that I had to…you know, and that you and Sam are okay with it. But emotionally?" The archangel draws his legs up on the chair. "It just feels wrong, okay?"

"You don't need to-"

"I know I don't _need_ to feel guilty but I do!" Gabriel cuts him off; sharper than he intended to. Gabriel bites his lip at the hurt expression on his brother's face. "Look, Cas," he says, "I know you're worried about me. But I'll be fine, okay? I just need some time. Alone." Castiel looks like he wants to argue. "I promise I'll tell you if need help."

"It's not just me; Sam wishes to help, as well." Castiel says, giving Gabriel a pointed look.

The archangel drops his gaze to the floor. "I know." Father knew Sam had been supportive; it was Gabriel that didn't know what to say.

"Promise that you will talk with him?"

"I promise." Gabriel intones. And he will; when he knows how to fix this. "So, is the talk over? Got anything else you want to say?"

Castiel looks unhappy, but he shakes his head. "That is all."

"Okay. Seeya." Gabriel snaps and he's back in the pool. He returns to doing laps and doesn't stop until he senses that Castiel has left.


	3. Nights

Nights

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

It's nighttime before Sam gets a chance to talk to Gabriel. The archangel's been gone all day and Sam has the lights out and covers up, resigned to sleeping alone, when the bed dips down and a sweet-smelling form climbs in next to him.

"Hey," Sam murmurs into Gabriel's hair, his arms curling around his shorter lover, "I missed you today."

"I know." Gabriel whispers, burrowing his head into Sam's chest. "I missed you, too."

"So where were you?" Sam's hesitant to push the point, but he knows that it's going to be up to him to fix this.

"Swimming."

"And you couldn't have popped in for five minutes to spend some time with me?" It comes out harsher than Sam means it, but he doesn't apologize; it needed to be said.

"Sam-" Gabriel's voice is pleading.

"No." Sam sits up in bed, flicking the light on. He immediately regrets it; the archangel's face is so guilt-ridden, so sorrowful, that it hurts. But he can't back down. Not after he started it. "Look, Gabe. I get it. This is awkward for you and for Dean. But neither one of you did anything wrong and, if things are ever going to get back to normal, we need to work through this together."

Gabriel bites his lip and lets his gaze fall. "I know."

"We can't do that if you keep avoiding everyone."

"I know."

"So…" Sam prompts. Gabriel doesn't answer. "So, tomorrow, we spend the day together?" He means it as a statement, but it comes out as a question. But Gabriel nods, so Sam figures that it's okay. "Great." He reaches over and switches the light off again.

After a moment, Gabe nestles his way back into the hunter's arms. "I never meant to hurt you, Sammy." He whispers. "I just…I don't know how to fix this."

"Maybe you can start by not thinking of us as broken."

There's a pause, and then, "Hey, Sam?" Gabriel asks in a tone that would make any rational person run away.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know a way to make it up to you."

Sam feel's Gabriel slide under the covers and hands tug at his boxers. The youngest Winchester's not sure that sex is the best way to make things better, but it's a connection and it means that Gabriel's trying, so, as he feels lips wrap around his cock, Sam lays his head back and lets the archangel make him forget about the past few days.

…..

"You spending the night?" Dean asks, glancing at him, uncertainly.

"Of course." Castiel answers. He doesn't understand why Dean asks this every night; Castiel has not spent a night away from his hunter since the incident.

Dean's smile is both radiant and sad at once. "You're so good to me, Cas."

"You deserve good things." The angel says, honestly, crawling into bed and taking Dean into his arms. "You are a good man."

"Right." Dean mutters.

Castiel knows that it's meant to placate him; to please him without agreeing, but it doesn't. "Do you have any cause to doubt that?"

Dean scoffs. "It seems like all I do is hurt you, Cas. That doesn't sound good to me."

"Any harm that's come to me has been through either my choices or those of someone else, not through any wrongdoing of yours." The angel insists, earnestly. "You cannot be responsible for other people's actions. Least of all the witch's. "

"Yeah, yeah. Can we just agree to disagree and go to sleep?"

Castiel knew that Dean wasn't convinced but, after all Dean had been through, he didn't have the heart to force Dean into an argument when his hunter wished for peace. "If that's what you wish." He turned off the light. "Go to sleep, Dean." He kissed Dean's forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	4. Non Sequitur

Non sequitur

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. First time writing foursome (unless you count the first chapter), so any advice is welcome. I'm trying to make it as realistic/in-character as possible, while still keeping in mind that it's highly unlikely that any of the character would ever do this. 

It's the damndest thing that saves them. They probably would have returned to normal eventually, but Sam has no doubt that it's sped things up. Things had started getting better. Dean was recovering; he was still confined to the house, but he could get out of bed and walk around. Likewise, Team Free Will's relationships had started to recover. After their talk, Sam and Dean dealt with the way they always dealt with problems; they pretended they didn't exist and relied on not-so-subtle looks and off-handed comments to communicate their thoughts. When they weren't together, they spent their time with their respective lovers. Likewise, Castiel and Gabriel spent half their time rebuilding their brotherly bond and half with their respective hunters. The only relationship that wasn't improving was that of Dean and Gabriel.

Despite both Castiel and Sam encouraging the two to spend more time with each other, the two still avoided each other like the plague. So, Sam was surprised when Dean and Gabriel asked Cas and he to sit down with them for a team meeting.

"We think we've found a way to get over…well, you know." Dean started, gesturing between him and Gabriel.

"Really?" Sam couldn't help but laugh in delight. He couldn't blame Dean and Gabe for having been tense around each other, but it had still hurt to have two of the most important people in his life avoiding each other.

"That is good news." Castiel agreed, sounding equally as joyful; he had often confided in Sam that he had been equally upset over Gabriel and Dean's awkward relationship. "What is the way?"

"Well…" Gabriel took up the conversation. "That's where it gets tricky. We need your help."

"Of course." Sam readily agreed. "Any-"

"Hold on a moment, Sammy!" Dean held up ahead. "Don't agree before you know what it is."

Sam narrowed his eyes. Surely it couldn't be that bad. "Alright. So why don't you tell us what it is?"

"Well, you see, Sam," Gabriel began, "we started talking and we realized that one of the things that made it so awkward was that no one could understand. We know that you guys would do the same for us under those circumstances, but that didn't make it any better because we thought we couldn't reciprocate. But then we realized that, we could."

"What do you mean?" Apparently, Castiel was just as confused as Sam.

"We want you to sleep together." Dean blurted out.

Sam choked on his own breath and both Dean and Gabriel dropped his eyes to the ground. Castiel reached over and patted him on the back. "Wh-what was that?"

"Look," Gabriel said, "I slept with Dean so it's only fair that you get to sleep with Cas."

"That is very generous of you, but unnecessary." Castiel replied; Sam could only nod.

"You're an amazing lover, Sam." Gabriel looked at Sam with a sad look in his eyes. "And, Cas," Gabriel turned his gaze to Castiel,"you're the best brother a guy could ask for."

"Ditto, but in reverse." Dean added. "Wouldn't have put it quite so chick-flicky," he said under his breath, "but same basic idea. Look, we get that you don't think we did anything wrong, but it feels that way."

"And how does me sleeping with Cas make things better?"

"Well, you see," Dean avoided his eyes, "the problem between me and Gabe is the overall awkwardness of having slept together and betraying you two. If you guys slept together, then there would be no need to feel awkward because everything would be even."

Sam stared at him, still expecting them both to burst out laughing. "No. That's ridiculous."

"Come on, Sammy!" Gabe whined. "We're trying here! We just want things to go back to normal!"

"I do, too, but what you're saying…it makes no sense!"

"Of course it does!" Dean snorted. "It'll make things even! Come on, bro, Cas," he tilted his head towards his angel and whistled, "is amazing!"

"Pft!" Gabriel rolled his eyes, leaning towards Cas. "Wait until you try Sam! His mouth-"

"Okay, okay, okay, stop it!" Sam held his hand up. "It's not happening." He couldn't believe that they were even having this conversation.

Castiel cleared his throat. "I, too, do not understand this course of action." Finally! Sam thought. "But if it will make you feel better, then I will consent."

"What?"

"Sam," Castiel turned towards Sam, leaning forwards, "we would not be betraying them anymore than they betrayed us. It would be an act of love."

"But…we can't."

"We're giving you permission!" Dean sighed. "What more do you want?"

"But I…we…Cas…" Sam looked at Castiel for support, but apparently the angel mistook his look.

"Oh. You do not find me attractive." The angel looked down.

"No, Cas! It's not that!" Sam assured him. "It's just…I…I don't think of you that way!"

"It is alright, Sam." Castiel answered, a bit sadly. "It is…just a vessel, after all."

"No, Cas! It's not that! I…I just…" Sam glanced at Dean and Gabriel for help, but they just gave him pointed looks. Swallowing, Sam sighed. "Alright. I'll do it." If it would fix their family, then it was worth it. If it didn't, then Dean and Gabe owed him for life.

"Excellent!" There was definitely something wrong with how thrilled Dean and Gabriel looked at this news.

Gabriel snapped and a bottle of lube appeared in his hands. He tossed it to Sam. "Let's get started!"

"What, now?"

"Unless you've got something else planned." Dean shrugged, gesturing towards the bed.

Well, might as well get started. Sam rose to his feet, Cas mirroring him. They stared at each other for a moment. "So…uh...what do we do first?"

"Well," Castiel shot a quick, confused glance at Gabriel and then turned his gaze back to Sam, "D-dean and I usually begin by undressing. I-is there another way to-" Gabriel burst out laughing, Dean gave a snort, and Sam felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"N-no. I..I just…I don't really know what we should do next."

"Here." Gabriel gave a helpful snap and Sam and Castiel found themselves lying naked, on their sides, facing each other on the bed.

'Great.' Sam thought. 'But what the hell do we do now?' Judging by Castiel staring at him intently, but not moving, the angel didn't know either. "Um…what do we do next?"

"I…do not know…"Castiel looked at Dean over Sam's shoulder.

"Just do what you'd do if it was me!" Dean suggested.

"But he is not you."

"Just pretend."

Castiel looked back at Sam, eyes narrowing in concentration. "But he looks nothing like you."

"Oh, Father!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Come on, Deano; I think we're gonna have to help them out." He stalked over to the bed and slid in behind Sam. After a moment's hesitation, Dean got in behind Castiel. "Now," Gabriel ordered, "start off by kissing."

Slowly, Sam leaned forward until he could feel Cas' lips against his. Castiel responded readily, opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to press against Sam's lips. 'This was good.' Sam thought, parting his own lips and letting Cas in. He could do this. This was easy. And then Dean spoke up.

"Uh…yeah…now…wh-why don't you get him hard." He lowered his voice, as if speaking to himself. "Yeah, that sounds…that sounds like it comes next."

Sam wasn't sure who was supposed to do what, but apparently Castiel held no such confusions. The younger Winchester couldn't hold back a moan as a hand wrapped around his cock, the thumb flicking over the tip. He figured if he just concentrated on the kissing part, he'd be fine.

"That's right," Gabe whispered, kissing the back of Sam's neck, "why don't you do the same?"

Tentatively, Sam reached out and took Castiel's cock in his own hand. Castiel gave a hum of pleasure that felt good against Sam's lips. Sam was surprised to realize that Gabriel was hard, too. Chuckling, he couldn't resist grinding his hips backward against the archangel's, the texture of Gabriel's jeans creating an oddly erotic contrast to the smooth flesh that met him in the front.

"Damnit, Sam!" The archangel hissed in his ear. And, while Sam couldn't be sure, he thought that the hitch in his brother's breath meant that Cas was doing something similar.

"Come on." Dean scooted back a bit, rolling Castiel onto his back. "Let's move this along. Uh, Sam?" It was the first time since they'd started that his brother had addressed him and Dean avoided his eyes. Well, Sam mused, that wasn't so strange; this wasn't exactly something they did every day. "Why don't you…" Dean gestured towards the bottle in Sam's hand, "you know."

Nodding, Sam sat up, moving to sit at Castiel's feet. "Uh, Cas…"

"Yes, Sam?"

Sam couldn't help the jolt that went straight to his cock under the angel's intense gaze. He shouldn't let himself get carried away; this was a onetime thing. It was only to make things right again. "Uh…" Sam gestured at Cas' legs. "You… could you…"

"He's asking you to spread'em, bro." Gabriel spoke up, helpfully.

"Oh." Castiel obeyed, and Sam fumbled with the cap until he got it off.

Spilling some on his fingers, he rubbed it against Cas' hole, making sure to get spread it on both the inside and the outside. And yeah, Sam told himself, the way Cas pushed back against him shouldn't have turned him on, but it did. Sam applied some more, until he was sure he'd gotten enough. Then he lined himself up, ready to push in.

"You sure about this, Cas?" He asked, just to make sure. The angel merely nodded. And then Sam was pushing in.

It was strange, Sam thought, but in a good way. It was different than making love to Gabriel. With Gabriel…or at least when Gabriel bottomed…everything was a game. While Castiel let his eyes close in pleasure and reached up to caress Sam's chest, Gabriel would've been making snide comments, clenching, and doing everything he could to make Sam come first. It wasn't better or worse, necessarily, just…different.

"Gonna need to do more than that, Sammy." Gabriel reminded him, tapping under his over's chin. The archangel leaned in, capturing Sam's lips in his own. At the same time, Sam pulled out and thrust in again, drawing a debauched moan from Castiel.

"You like that Cas?" Sam heard Dean whisper, and his brother's hand reached between them to grab Castiel's erection. The angel whimpered in reply.

Encouraged, Sam withdrew and gave another thrust. Worried that Gabriel would feel left out, he reached over and unzipped the archangel's jeans. "Cas?" The angel opened his eyes, and Sam nodded towards his brother. Immediately understanding him, Castiel reached out and fumbled with Dean's zipper.

"Screw that." Gabriel muttered and, giving a snap, vanished both Dean's clothes and his own.

What followed was the most sloppy, yet intense sexual experience that Sam had ever experienced. Sam tried to synchronize his thrusts with how fast he was stroking Gabriel's cock but, somehow, it never quite worked out. However, if everyone's moans were anything to go by, no one minded the disjointedness of it all.

Castiel came first; with Dean jerking him off while Sam thrust into him with increasing frequency and force, he just couldn't help it. Sam finished soon after, followed by Dean, then, seconds later, by Gabriel. Afterwards, they all collapsed on each other, limbs intertwining until they couldn't tell who was touching who.

"Woah." Dean whispered, after he'd caught his breath. Sam couldn't help but agree with him.


	5. Foursome

Foursome

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. After this chapter, there's no specific order or timeline (unless otherwise stated); I just wanted to give sort of a backstory, because most people don't naturally form polyamorous relationships.

Lying on the couch, using Castiel's lap as a pillow and Sam's as a foot rest, with Gabriel continually changing his position between being snuggled up beside Sam and perching on the back of the couch, Dean can't help but be grateful to the witch. Oh, he'd still kill her all over again if he had the chance. Then have Gabriel resurrect her and kill her again. But, in the long run, the pros far outweigh the cons.

No one could pay him enough money to relive the initial…effect of the curse, nor the emotional turmoil that it sent their team into. But the end result, which was the polygamous relationship that the Winchesters, Castiel, and Gabriel were currently in, was far more comfortable than anything that had ever existed between them before. There had been no denying that everyone had enjoyed Gabe and Dean's way of fixing things. They'd only spent a week as separate couples before deciding that, rather than foursomes being the exception, it should be the rule.

Sam and Dean's relationships pretty much the same, as was Castiel and Gabe's; they had silently reached the agreement that incest was somewhere that they didn't want to go. Instead, they were simply two pairs of brothers who just happened to share each other's boyfriends and sleep in the same bed. Things were still being worked out but, while there weren't any official rules, Dean and Cas still shared a 'more profound bond' than Sam and Cas, while Gabe and Sam tended to gravitate more towards each other when it came to the emotional aspect of their relationship. Sam and Cas had become more of a friends with benefits, while Dean and Gabe were a couple steps up from a series of one-night-stands. This wasn't ideal, but Dean figured that it was only natural; Sam and Cas had known each other and had more of a foundation than Dean and Gabe had. Who knew? Maybe Dean and Gabe would get to that point over time. But, despite the relationship being less than perfect, it was still preferable to what they had before.

Each of them are guaranteed the option of having two different overs each night. Two different pairs of lips to kiss. Two different bodies to caress. Two different pairs of hands to have stroking one's own body. Dean's had foursomes before and had enjoyed them; who wouldn't? But with people he trusted? Who know exactly how the human body was formed and every possible erogenous zone? It's fucking awesome!

Then there's the emotional side. The bed's never lonely. Not that he'll ever admit it, but Dean's always been something of a romantic. Not with most of his partners, but whenever he's been in a relationship with someone he genuinely, he's always enjoyed pre-and post-coital cuddling. The worst part of breaking up or being apart from a lover was always waking up alone in the middle of the night. Now, if Cas has something he's got to do, he's always got Sam and Gabe. When Gabe's gone, he makes sure to include Sam in his and Castiel's embrace. On the rare occasions that both angels have to leave, he never feels embarrassed if he rolls over in the night and ends up with his arms around Sammy.

Last but not least in what makes the foursome so comfortable is the overall…well, comfortableness of it. It's not one single thing that Dean can put his finger on, rather it's a multitude. It's how, whenever Gabe decides they need a vacation and snaps them to whatever his current favorite pace is, Castiel frowns over how they are wasting time and should be hunting while Sam just goes with the flow. It's how Castiel tries way too hard to include all of them in every activity, then feels bad when he can't, and how all of them will assure him it's okay but it's only Dean's assurance that seems to get through to him. It's how Gabriel acts like he couldn't care less but then forgets to let anyone else do the really dangerous work. It's a number of things and the list grows every day.

Dean knows that this isn't how most people do things and knows that it probably wouldn't work out if they did. But, for them, it's the best thing that's ever happened and he wouldn't change things for the world. Even if it does mean that he and Gabe have to put up with the chick flick that Cas and Sam picked for tonight's movie.


	6. Trust

Trust

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

Besides being tied naked, spread-eagled, and face down, nothing's happened yet, but Dean's already regretting agreeing to this. Because it's one thing to let Gabriel fuck him and another to let him fuck him while he's tied up and helpless. In addition, Sam's in the same position on the bed opposite him, his face less than a foot from Dean's, so if anything goes wrong, his brother can't possibly have his back.

" ' the hell did we agree to this?" Dean mutters.

"Because we were drunk and out of poker chips." Sam supplies helpfully.

It's not that Dean mistrusts Gabriel, in particular (even though, Dean thinks, the bastard's certainly messed with them enough times for that to be justifiable). It's just that….well, Dean's never liked being tied up, even during sex. Oh, sure; he enjoyed tying his partners up as much as the next man. But being the one who was tied up? No. Dean just didn't do that. Whether it was because he didn't like feeling helpless or because too many people he had trusted in the past had screwed him over for him to feel comfortable about giving control over to someone, letting someone tie him up was just a line he'd never crossed. Until now.

"There is no need to be afraid, Dean." Castiel says from somewhere off to the side.

Well, at least Cas is there, Dean thinks. If there's anyone he'd even consider doing this for (while sober, of course), it would be Cas; he trusts Cas with his life and soul. Aloud, he says, "Who says I'm afraid?"

"Can't trick a trickster, kiddo." Gabriel says gleefully from his other side. "You're trembling like a leaf and it's so not from anticipation." Then there's warm fingers trailing down Dean's back and lips next to his ear, and if he wasn't trembling from anticipation before he sure as hell is now. "Don't worry." The archangel's voice is equally as warm. "We'll make sure you won't regret this."

"If you wish to stop-" Cas starts.

"No." Dean cuts him off abruptly. He's gotten this far, he might as well finish it. "I'm fine."

"Great!" Gabriel replies, enthusiastically. "Sammy?"

"Just waiting to find out what you were bragging about." It does help a bit that Sam's tone's laid back. Dean trusts his brother and, if Sam thinks this is okay, this has to be okay.

But Dean's saved from having to reassure himself any further, as two already hard cocks are thrust between his and Sam's faces. He looks up to see Gabriel on his left and Castiel on his right, both looking down at them with dark, lustful eyes.

"Lick them." Gabriel orders.

Sam obeys immediately, and Dean makes a mental note to tease him about it later, before copying his brother's movements. It's more awkward than he'd have imagined, the angle setting him off. He's done this to Cas before, but always from the front. But either Sam's really good at this or Dean's not doing too bad because both Gabriel and Castiel are sighing in pleasure and neither are getting a full blow job. So, Dean just keeps on doing what he's doing. Licking the shafts and the slits. Wrapping his tongue around as much as he can. By now, he's okay with the situation. Granted he'd rather have their angels tied down, licking his and Sam's cocks, but nothing's happened too far out of the ordinary.

"Now take them in your mouths." This is from Castiel.

The angel's voice, deep and authoritative, sends a jolt to Dean's erection. Usually Cas either bottoms or lavishes Dean with caresses and endearments. For him to suddenly start ordering them around is fucking hot. Sam and Dean fumble for a moment, not sure who should suck off who, but the end result is that Dean gets Cas and Sam, Gabe. Dean redoubles his efforts, now, eager to make Cas come before Sam can make Gabriel do the same.

"Dean!" Castiel moans and Dean can feel the angel's fingers thread through his hair.

"Dammnit, Sam!" If Gabriel's hiss is anything to go by, Sam's go the same idea as Dean.

Determined not to be beaten, Dean begins to hum around Castiel's cock and can't help but chuckle as the angel loses control, thrusting in and out of his throat with increasing rapidity. Dean can hear Gabriel panting, but, he's not…there! Dean smiles triumphantly as Castiel comes down his throat. A full five seconds later, Dean hears Gabriel's sigh of release.

"Beat that!" Dean grins.

"Shut up." Sam snorts. "You're the one that didn't even want to do it."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Oh, we're not finished yet!" Gabriel interrupts.

"What?" Clearly Sam's just as surprised as him.

"Surely you didn't think us selfish enough to not let you come as well?" Castiel says, a trace of amusement in his voice.

Their angels back away and Dean watches as Cas moves behind Sam, straddling his thighs. A moment later, Dean feels Gabriel straddle his. It's about fucking time, too, because Cas is already doing something that's made Sam start to moan like he's never been touched before.

"He's prepping him." Gabriel leans forward, whispering in Dean's ear. "He's got his fingers up his ass and rubbing the sweet spot. You've felt that before, right?"

"Mmhmm." Dean's hoping he'll feel that any second now, but Gabriel just lays there.

"Now, he's ready." Gabriel continues, his voice betraying an inordinate amount of glee. "Cas' putting on the lube. Nice and thick. Now he's thrusting in." Dean can already tell that by Sam's face. If he strains his head up, Dean can just barely see the look on Castiel's face; one of utter concentration, as if he thinks that if he fails the world will end. "He's stroking-"

"Yeah, you mind if we do the same thing?" Dean cuts the archangel off, trying and failing to keep his voice from trembling.

Gabriel gives a laugh and kisses Dean's neck. "Not so fast, Deano. I don't want to rush things." He ruffles Dean's hair. "I know how nervous you were and I-"

"Screw that!" Dean can already hear that Castiel's about to come and they haven't even started yet.

"I'd rather screw you," the trickster says, fondly, "but I'm not sure if you trust me yet." Dean remembers with a stab of guilt that angels can read minds and wonders if Gabriel heard his earlier thoughts. "You sure you want to do this, big boy?"

"Yeah, Gabe, I just…" Dean swallows, "I just never did this before I…" but maybe it'd be better if they talked about this later, "just fuck me already!"

Gabriel snickers, rising onto his knees. "Your wish is my command!"

Dean hears a snap and then there're fingers with a heavy coat of lubricant pressing at his hole. He gives a whimper as one slowly slides around the ring before penetrating it. He can't resist a loud moan as Gabriel starts to rub small circles on his prostrate. He dimly registers the sound of Cas and Sam's shouts as they finish. Well, Dean guesses he can't win at everything.

"Oh!" Gabe slips in two more fingers and places a kiss on the back of Dean's neck.

"You like that?" Dean gives a small moan. "I asked," Gabriel curves the fingers, "if you like that?"

"Yes!" Dean hisses out.

"Good." Dean whimpers as Gabriel pulls the fingers out. "Think you're ready for more?"

"I've been ready." Dean tries to snap; it comes out more like a plea.

Gabriel chuckles and then he's pushing in and, damn, that feels good! "You sure about that, Winchester?" The archangel says, as Dean moans.

Dean clenches, deciding that he doesn't like the fact that Gabriel can still talk, and this elicits an even deeper moan. "Yup…" Dean grunts.

The archangel sighs, pulling out as soon as Dean loosens and then ramming back in. It's nothing like with Castiel. Castiel always makes love to him while Gabriel fucks like he's got something to prove. "I don't!" Gabriel groans, speeding up his thrusts. "I just…uh…think…you've waited long…shit…enough!"

And Castiel stays out of his head. "No…dammnit…no reading….minds….fuck…during…sex." Dean manages to get out, as fingers slip underneath him to pinch his nipples. "Mmm…or…oh…anytime!" He adds as an afterthought, although it's getting harder to think.

Gabriel doesn't reply to this, but Dean doesn't really care; that means he's too busy with what he's doing. One hand grips his cock, squeezing it in time with the archangel's thrusts. And then their coming, Gabriel with a triumphant shout and Dean with a curse. The archangel leans down, tilting Dean's head to the side so that he can claim his mouth.

"So," Sam ruins the moment, "you gonna untie us?"

"Mmm..." Gabriel pulls back, "maybe later." Then he resumes the kiss.

"Gabe!"

Gabriel pulls back again with a huff. "Oh, fine!" He snaps and their back in their bed, Sam caught up in a make-out session with Cas while Dean's cuddled up in Gabriel's arms. Dean reaches up to pull Gabriel back into the kiss, but the archangel pulls back with a smirk. "So, Deano. You think we could do that again sometime."

"Sure." Dean mutters, but this time he's the one that pulls away. "But next time we get the top." If Gabriel objects to this, he doesn't say; he just presses his lips against Dean's.


	7. Movie Night

Movie Night

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

"Three large popcorns, two with extra butter, two large cokes, one large diet-coke, and one large coke, mixed with Pepsi, mixed with orange soda."

"And M&M's, Skittles, Snow Caps, and Twizzlers." Gabriel chimed in.

"Dude!" Dean snapped. "What do you think? I can pull money out of my ass?"

"Please." Gabriel snorted. "You think I'd let my girlfriends pay for their own date? How much?" He asked the cashier.

"$85.73."

Well, Dean wasn't about to say no to free food at that price! Gabriel forked over the money and somehow managed to scoop up all the food without spilling anything. Castiel, Dean, and he moved to the side to stock up on napkins.

"I do not understand this." Castiel spoke up, a frown on his face.

"What do you mean? Dean said, stuffing as many napkins into his pockets as he could.

"It was $40 to get in and the food cost $85.73. Why spend so much money when Gabriel and I could get us all of this for free?"

"Because, the movie's only half the fun." Dean answered.

"What is the rest?"

"Just…you know…going to the movies…seeing the movie on the big screen!"

"I do not understand." Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Would not the movie be the same on a large screen that we made as on the one here?"

"Yeah, but…" Dean shook his head, "look, huggy bear, don't think so hard, okay? Just sit back and enjoy the show. "He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips.

"Uggh, do you really need to do that here?" A voice interrupted from off to the side.

Frowning, Dean pulled away to see a short, balding man looking at them with an expression of disgust. "What was that?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. Isn't it bad enough that you can already get married in some states? Do you have to rub it in everyone's faces?"

Castiel turned to the man, his jaw set. "I suggest you pay less attention to our actions and more attention to your own. It is most inappropriate to interrupt the private conversations and actions of others."

"Inappropriate!" The man scoffed. "Let me tell you-"

"No, let me tell you!" Dean snapped, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "We came out here to-"

"Dean. Cas." Gabriel spoke up. "Let's go. The movie's about to start and Sam's waiting." He turned to the man. "Sam's our lover. We're polygamous." He gave a wink. The man gave a snort of disgust and shook his head before turning away.

"Brother." Castiel said. "Why did you interrupt? That man was 'out of line', as you would say."

"Yeah," Dean hissed, "I wanted to-"

Gabriel held up a hand and gave a snap. "Wait for it…."

A moment later there was a shriek and Castiel and Dean turned to see a crowd of onlookers surrounding the man who had spoken up. Or, at least, Dean assumed it was the man. What everyone was staring at had a human figure, dressed in the same clothes the man had been wearing, but the head was a large phallus. The screaming came not just from the crowd, but from the slit of the penis.

"Gabe." Dean chuckled, torn between humor and horror. "The hell did you do?"

"Well, the guy's a dick so I turned him into one!" The archangel shrugged. "Come on, the movie's about to start."


	8. Club Scene

Club Scene

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. I also do not own the song "For Your Entertainment". Lyrics taken partly from what I can hear of the song itself and partly from Metrolyrics.

"I can't do this." Sam said for the fourth time in the past half hour, pacing back and forth in front of the couch that his lover was lounging on.

"Of course you can!" Gabriel snorted, turning a page in his tabloid and propping his feet up on the table . "Dean, Cas, and I'll all be there. That nasty wasty succubus won't get her hands anywhere near your ass. "

"Not that, I mean the…uh…"

"Strip-tease?"

"Yeah…

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Sure you can! It'll be fun!"

"Fun?" Sam laughed in disbelief. "Seriously? You think getting naked in front of a group of strangers is fun?"

Gabriel shrugged. "It'll be fun to watch. Besides, you don't need to get naked. You just need to strip down to your undies." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Leave the rest up to imagination."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not even that good at it. Apart from the practice runs, I've never done anything like this before."

"Trust me, Sam," Gabriel ran his eyes over Sam's figure, "no one's going to be thinking about your dancing skills."

The hunter scowled. "Whatever, Gabe. I'll see you there." He turned to go, only to come face to face with the archangel.

"Look, Sam," Gabriel looked at him seriously, "you don't need to be perfect. You just need to catch her attention. Just remember what we practiced; I'll make sure the same song's playing and everything. And if you get nervous, just concentrate on me." He smirked. "No matter how bad you are at it, I promise I'll still think it's sexy."

Sam gave a small smile and leaned forward to place a kiss on the archangel's lips. "Thanks, Gabe."

…..

Sam and Dean had come to the town to investigate a series of cases in which perfectly healthy men, all who were over six-feet tall and had chin-length dark hair and dark eyes, had died of exhaustion in their sleep. A closer investigation had revealed that all four of the men had frequented the same strip club and that all had gotten up on stage the night before they died. The group had spent the past three nights at the club and ended up with nothing. And the body count just kept rising. Whichever of the many regulars was the succubus, she was adept at hiding. So, to prevent another civilian from being ridden to death, they had decided the best course of action was for one of their members to act as bait. And wasn't it just Sam's luck that he was the only one that fit the profile?

"You squeeze that bottle any harder it's gonna break." Sam glared at his brother across the table. "What?" Dean continued, defensively. "You want to add stitching up a cut to our to-do list?"

"As insensitive as Dean is being to your feelings," Castiel stated, shooting a reproachful look at Dean, "Your brother is right, Sam. Perhaps you should relax your grip."

"I'm being sensitive!" Dean protested. "I warned him not to squeeze so hard or he'd get hurt! That's showing concern!"

Sam tuned their bickering out. The song was almost over and that meant that it was almost time for him to start. The archangel seated next to him took his hand. "Just relax, Sammy." Gabriel whispered. "Just this once and then you never have to do it again." The last few beats of the current song petered out. "You're up." Gabe gave a snap and shoved Sam up onto the stage.

Taking a deep breath, Sam used the opening beats to strut to the middle of the stage, careful to move his hips in time with the sounds of the whiplashes. He didn't need to start taking anything off for a few lines, but he still needed to capture the succubus' attention.

"_So hot out the box,_

_can we pick up the pace,_

_Heat it up, turn it up,_

_I need to be entertained."_

He walked forward, shaking his hips and trying to ignore the whistles and jeers from the crowd.

_"Push the limit, are you with it? _

_Baby don't be afraid,_

_Imma hurt you real good, baby._

'Just focus on Gabriel.' Sam reminded himself. Looking over at their table, he saw that, while Dean was looking anywhere but the stage, trying to distract himself by throwing himself into a conversation with Castiel, Gabriel's eyes were glued to the stage, tracking Sam's movements.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

Throwing the archangel a grin, he bent his torso back, cocking his hips towards the audience. Slowly, he slid his hands over his chest until they reached the waistband of his jeans. He eased the button out of its hole and then let his hands come up and snapped his fingers.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Sam could see that, despite trying to pay attention to what Dean was saying, Castiel's eyes kept glancing towards Sam. Unable to resist, Sam walked the few paces over so that he was in front of where Castiel was sitting, bringing his one arm up in a circle in front of his body and then doing the same with the other one. Oh so slowly, he brought his hands up to the zipper of his jacket and started unzipping it.

_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Finally getting the zipper down, he arched his torso forwards, shimmying until the jacket fell at this feet.

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet,_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He knew that he had to make sure everyone in the audience was focused on him, so, reluctantly, he turned to the side and strutted toward the other side of the stage.

_'Sall right, You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control._

_Take the pain, take the pleasure I'm the master of both_

Shaking his hips, he eased down onto his knees.

_Close your eyes, not your mind,_

_Let me into your soul ,_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown._

Gyrating his hips and leaning back, he slowly worked his shirt up, the crowd cheering when they saw his bare skin.

_No escaping when I start,_

_once I'm in I own your heart._

_There's no way to ring the alarm,_

_so hold on 'til it's over_

Getting the shirt up over his head, he threw it in the general direction of their table, knowing that Gabriel would catch it. Slowly, Sam rose to his feet and brought his hands together with a clap.

_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He slid across the stage, back to where Gabriel and Castiel were both watching him with obvious arousal and Dean was staring at his drink. Going over to the edge, he held out his foot. Taking hold of it, Gabriel eased off his shoe. Walking over to Castiel, Sam did the same thing and the angel copied his brother's action.

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet,_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh! Do you like what you see?_

_Oh! Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

Finally, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, Sam brought his fingers up to his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper.

_Oh! Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you,_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Turning around and shaking his ass, Sam pulled his jeans down until they were around his ankles.

_Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet._

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet,_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat._

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Not even waiting for the beat to trail off, Sam jerked his jeans back up, scooped up his jacket and jumped off the stage, making room for the next person who was drunk enough to get up. Settling into his seat, he retrieved his shirt and shoes from his angels.

"That was most arousing, Sam." Castiel breathed, leaning forward.

"Ditto." Gabriel draped his arm around Sam as the hunter pulled his clothes back on. "You know, maybe when we're alone you can do an encore."

"Yeah." Dean spoke up, voice trembling. "So, you ready to go to work?"

"Yeah." Sam grabbed Gabriel's glass and chugged the remaining beer, ignoring the archangel's protests. "See you there."

He rose to his feet and headed towards the exit. The plan was to leave early so as to force the succubus to decide on him. Since they hadn't seen any of the victims leave with anyone, they knew that the succubus had to be meeting them outside the club. Sure enough, he hadn't walked more than a few paces down the street when he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Hey." A voice said from behind him. Sam turned to see a beautiful woman, looking up at him shyly. "I…uh…I saw you in there." She tilted her head towards the club. "I'm Monique." She held out a hand.

"Sam." He replied, shaking her hand. "Yeah," he gave a chuckle, "sorry, my brother dared me and…I'm not that good."

"No!" The woman quickly protested. "You were good! You were…look," She glanced down at her feet, "I don't really do this a lot, but...uh…do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Right now?"

Monique shook her head. "Forget about it. I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no. That's fine." Sam quickly assured her. "I just…my apartment's just down the road, you wanna go there?"

She looked back up at him beaming. "Sure."

Sam guided her down the street to the apartment building that Gabriel had set up for the night, knowing that Gabriel was probably already there and that Dean and Cas were following behind him. They took the elevator up to the second floor, making small talk along the way, and then Sam let them into the small, one room apartment.

He turned around, biting his lip as he looked at the woman. "So…uh, you want a drink, or something?"

"Actually," Monique said, in a sultry tone, much more confident now that they were alone, "I was thinking we could just get down to business."

Sam smiled. "Of course, the bedroom's just through…cristo."  
The effect was instantaneous. The woman's eyes turned black and she snarled. "A hunter!" She crouched down, preparing to leap at him.

"Yup!" Gabriel appeared behind her. "And he's mine, so paws off!" He placed a hand on the woman's head, killing the succubus with a flash of light, just as Dean kicked the door open.

"Well," Dean looked down at the woman lying on the floor, "that was anticlimactic."

…..

After driving the woman to the hospital and warning her not to tell anyone the truth, the group packed up and loaded everything into the Impala. They could have been home by then, but Dean refused to let the angels transport them anywhere. So they all piled in, Dean driving, Cas in the passenger seat, and Sam in the back with Gabe.

"We could have taken advantage of the bed while we were there!" Gabriel whined.

"But then we would have had to pay for an extra day." Sam pointed out. "Besides, it'll be better when we get home." 'Home' was the gigantic mansion that Gabriel had created for them and that now seemed to move around the country depending on how the archangel felt. Judging by the way Gabriel was glued to Sam's side and was suckling his neck, the hunter suspected that, if Dean didn't drive fast enough, they would be moving to Chicago within the next few hours.

"I guess so." Gabriel grumbled. "Hey!" The archangel's eyes lit up. "You think when we get there you can do a redo?"

"I would also enjoy that." Castiel seconded.

"No." Sam stated flatly. "That's the last time I'll ever do a strip tease."

Gabriel pouted. "Pretty please? With sugar on top? Just for me."

"No, Gabe. If anything, after tonight, I think you should be doing something for me."

"Is that so?" Gabriel whispered against Sam's ear, hand slipping beneath the waist band of Sam's jeans. "Got anything in mind?"


	9. Cowboy

Cowboy 

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

"Sam? Gabe? Cas?" Dean called out, placing his bag of pies on the kitchen table. Technically, Gabriel and Cas could have made him pie in a second, but Dean insisted on getting the real deal from the local diner. No matter how good angel-made pie was, it couldn't beat the ones that came fresh out of the oven.

"I'm in the bedroom, Dean." Castiel's voice answered from down the hall.

" 'kay. I'll be right there; just let me put the pies-"

"I'd rather you come right now."

Dean shrugged and started walking down the hall. He supposed the pie could wait. "Okay." He said, opening the door to their room. "Where's Sam and…" Dean trailed off at the sight that met his eyes. "Fuck…" He breathed.

The angel lay on the bed, naked except for a pair of leather chaps and a cowboy hat, which blocked Dean's view of the good stuff. "I asked them to leave us alone for a couple of hours. " The angel answered. Then, looking uncertain, he put on a ridiculously fake accent. "This town wasn't big enough for the four of us."

Dean would have been tempted to laugh, but for the obvious anxiety on Cas' face and the fact that his own pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. "What's all this?" Dean asked, quickly shedding his jacket and starting on the rest of his clothes.

"Sam mentioned that you had a 'cowboy fetish' and I thought you might like it if…was I wrong?" Castiel started to sit up. " I can-"

"You just hold it right there, pardner!" Dean replied, jerking his pants and underwear to the ground. "I'm the sheriff in this here town and you'll do what I say!" He'd have to remember to thank Sammy later.

Castiel smiled in relief. "Do you want to take me for a ride?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah." Dean smirked, crawling up on the bed, lying next to Cas.

Dean captured the angel's lips in a kiss. Running his hand up Castiel's chest, he relished in the slight moan the angel gave. He reached into the drawer to the night table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Opening it, Dean poured some onto his fingers before shoving them into his ass. It hurt a bit, but it'd been awhile since he'd indulged in this particular kink and the fact that it was with Cas? That just made it hotter. Dean didn't want to wait any longer than he had to.

"You gonna be a good horsey and let me ride'ya bareback?" Dean said, smearing some lube over Cas' erection.

"Of course, Dean." The angel's eyes narrowed. "We always…oh."

Dean chuckled and replaced the lube before moving to straddle Castiel's hips, matching his hole up with the head of Cas' cock. "You ready, pardner?"

"I've been ready since you got here, Dean." Castiel licked his lips in anticipation.

"Then giddy-up." Dean lowered himself down, moaning at the sensation of being penetrated.

"Dean…" Cas gasped, his head tilting back and his hands coming up to grip Dean's hips.

"Hold on tight, pardner." Dean groaned as he felt the angel's hard length pushing against his prostrate. "It's gonna be a rough ride." He lifted himself up until just the tip was inside him and then pushed down again.

"Dean, that feels…" Castiel whimpered as Dean clench.

"You like that?" Dean leaned forward, sighing with pleasure at the change of angle, and pressed a kiss on his angel's lips before bending his head down to lick Cas' nipple.

"Yes!" Castiel whimpered.

Dean smirked down at him. He loved making the angel lose control. "Well, then I reckon we better get this show on the road!" He straightened up and lifted himself before pummeling back down, repeating this, setting a fast and punishing pace that made Castiel writhe beneath him and Dean, himself, pant heavily. "Fucking huge, Cas!'

"My vessel…nnghh… is nothing…oh…compare to...mmm….my true form."

"That so?" Dean raised a brow.

Castiel gave a self-satisfied grin that Dean was sure the angel would never have given before Gabriel had joined their group. "If we…Dean…could have sexual intercourse….oh…in my true…nnggh…form, I would…mmm…literally….split you in two."

Dean chuckled. "Alright, enough bragging, pardner." He gestured towards his own erection. "My deputy's getting impatient." His eyes narrowing in a look of intense concentration, Castiel took one hand off Dean's hip and grabbed the hunter's cock. "That's it…" Dean sighed, and started pounding himself again. "Fuck, Cas!"

"Dean…Dean…Dean…"Castiel chanted his names eyes closed as he timed his jerks so that they met Dean's thrusts.

"Mmm, that's perfect…."

"Dean!" Cas cried out, and Dean felt the angel come inside him.

Dean came seconds later. He took a moment to compose himself before lifting himself off and letting himself drop down beside his angel. "Fuck, Cas." He breathed, as Castiel turned, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "That was freakin' hot."

"I enjoyed it as well." Cas kissed Dean's neck. "Could we do that again?"

Dean placed a kiss on the angel's forehead. "Anything for you, huggy bear. You know- ahh!" Suddenly Gabriel was lounging on the bed next to Castiel. "Shit, Gabriel, give us some warning, would ya?"

Castiel growled, looking very annoyed. "Brother, you promised you-"

"Relax, would you?" Gabriel snorted. "I waited until you were done, didn't I? Look, I just wanted to tell you that Sam and I picked up Chinese for dinner, okay? So, hurry up, " Gabriel looked over at Dean, "your deputies are getting impatient." There was a pop and the archangel disappeared.


	10. What's in a name?

What's in a name?

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

"Sam and I have found the location of the bones." Castiel tells him. "We salted and burned them and are coming home now."

"Great, huggy bear." Dean replies. "See you guys soon." He hangs up the phone and turns to see the archangel staring at him. "That was Cas. He and Sam torched the bones and'll be back soon." He slips his phone back into his pocket and plops back onto the couch, pressing the play button. "Dammnit." He snaps when Doctor Sexy doesn't resume. "Must be out of-" Gabriel pops into view between him and the TV. "Gabe?" Dean asks uncertainly.

"I want a nickname." The archangel says, his gaze strangely intense.  
Dean blinks. "Okay. Where did that come from?"

"You call Sam 'bitch' and 'Sasquatch' and you call Cas 'angel' and 'huggy bear'. I'm the only one without a nickname. I want one."

"Okay." Dean replies, but Gabriel doesn't move. "What, right now?" The archangel nods. "Well, I need some time to think about it."

"I've got time." Gabriel still doesn't move.

"Alright," Dean sighs, "how about…sugar lips?"

Gabriel gives a satisfied grin and leans in, giving him a loud smack on the lips. "Perfect, sweet cheeks." The archangel skips out of view, humming a tune.

"Oh, Doctor Sexy!" Dr. Piccolo coos on the screen. "How do you do it?"

Dean shrugged. Who knew archangels were so easily pleased?


	11. Library

Library

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

It's been a long week and all Sam wants to do is get back to the hotel room, collapse on the oversized bed that Gabriel's snapped up for them, and go to sleep. In the past day alone he's been to three different museums, two cemeteries, and one burger joint and he's still no closer to finding out what's been abducting (and very likely killing) women. Judging by the fact that he hasn't heard from Dean, his brother's got nothing, too, and tomorrow will be another long day of research.

So when his phone buzzes and it's a text from Gabriel telling Sam that he's found something and to meet him at the library, Sam just wants to ignore it and take a nap instead. But he knows that he can't do that. On the off chance that Gabriel found something to do with the hunt, as opposed to a new favorite candy store, this could end the hunt and save lives. So Sam sucks it up and heads to the local library.

When he gets to the library, though, he can't find Gabriel. He's looked everywhere in the damned library and he's torn between worry that the archangel has gotten himself in some type of trouble and anger at the thought that this was nothing but some prank. Sam's perched on a table at the back of the library, hidden from view by the bookshelves, and is texting Gabriel when he feels arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey, Sammy. Miss me?" Gabriel whispers seductively, suckling on Sam's neck.

"Gabriel!" Sam jumps. "The hell were you?"

"Waiting for you to come back here."

"And you couldn't just tell me to meet you here?" Sam sighs, standing up and turning around to wrap his arms around his lover, who's suddenly kneeling on the table behind him.

Gabriel shrugs. "I guess I just thought you'd figure it out."

Sam shakes his head. "Okay, well, what did you find?"

"Oh, that? Was just an excuse to get you here." Gabriel smirks, hands reaching down to grab Sam's ass.

The hunter can't help but growl. "Gabe, we're in the middle of a hunt. We-"

"Don't worry." Gabriel pulls him into a kiss. "Was a sphinx. Haven't seen one in a while; thought they were extinct." He shrugs. "Maybe they are, now. But the point is, we" he kisses Sam's lips again "have nothing to hold us back from doing whatever we want."

The archangel slips his tongue, and this kiss is nice and slow and Sam's reluctant to break it. But, when Gabriel's hands start toying with the waist of Sam's jeans, the hunter figures he has to. "Gabe!" Sam hisses. "We're in a library!"

"I know. Kinky, right?" Gabriel waggles his eyebrow. "Dean recommended it; said he owed you for the cowboy thing." His hands return to Sam's hips and his fingers slip beneath the waistband to rub small circles around Sam's pelvic bone.

"Anyone could see us!" Sam protests, even though it's getting harder to resist.

"Sort of the point, kiddo." Gabriel chuckles, letting one hand slip beneath his hunter's shirt to rub his chest. He snaps and suddenly it's Sam who's seated on the table and Gabriel standing in front of him.

"W-we could get kicked out…" Sam stutters as Gabriel leans in, kissing Sam's neck.

"So? We're done in this town anyway." Gabriel 's hands return to Sam's jean. "Come on, Sammy." The archangel whispers, tongue flicking out to lick Sam's ear. He unbuttons and unzips the jeans, and pulls them down enough for him to reach in and free Sam's half-hard cock. "You deserve a treat."

'What the hell?' Sam thinks with a sigh. "I do, don't I?"

Gabriel grins "That's the spirit!" He lets go of Sam's cock and jerks his jeans and underwear down to his knees. He takes his erection in his hand and leans forward, wrapping his hand around Sam's, bringing them together. "Just sit back and relax, Sammy."

Sam can't hold back a moan as the archangel slides his hand over both of their lengths, stroking the shafts. He reaches around his lover, squeezing Gabe's ass. Gabriel smirks and does this little thing with his thumb that makes Sam buck forward. "Gabe!"

"Great idea." Gabriel snickers in his ear and, before Sam can asks what he means, the archangel begins thrusting back and forth in his hand, rubbing his cock against Sam's.

"Fuck!" Sam grunts, and has to bring his hands up to grasp the archangel's shoulders to prevent himself from falling backward.

"My sentiments exactly." Gabriel replies, now switching between moving his hand back and forth over them and keeping it still for them to thrust in and out of, as if he can't decide which is better. "Sam, I think I-" The archangel breaks off with a whimper as Sam moves his hands down Gabriel's chest, and then sliding them back up under his shirt to scrape his fingernails over Gabe's nipples.

The archangel doubles his pace, panting, and starts twisting his wrist. He reaches down with his other hand, cupping their balls in it and rolling them around. Gabriel's the first to come, Sam finishing only a second later, with a grunt. The archangel drops his head forward onto Sam's shoulder. "Now, tell me, Sammy, wasn't that a good idea?"

"Shut up." Sam chuckles, bringing his arms up to hold his lover. "You-"

"Excuse me!" An offended sounding tone interrupts. Horrified, Sam looks up to see an extremely pissed off librarian watching them. "_What_ are you doing?"

Sam turns to glare at Gabriel and the asshole's _laughing_. "It's alright, lady." He snaps and both Sam and he are cleaned up and put away. "We were just leaving."

"Oh." The woman replies, in a much pleasanter tone. "I hope you found everything you were looking for."

Sam doesn't have to ask to know that Gabriel's done something to her. Normally, he'd reprimand the archangel for messing with people's heads but, right now, he's too relieved to protest. He takes Gabriel by the hand, manages a quick nod at the librarian, and yanks the archangel down the rows of books.

"So, Sam." Gabriel says behind him, like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. "Where you wanna go for dinner?"

"Home." Sam answers curtly.

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking we could swing by this really good place on 2nd street and-"

"No. We are going back to the hotel, packing up, and never coming back."

"Oh, come on," Gabriel complains, "it's not like she'll remember anything!"

"That's not the point, Gabe!"

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy it?" Sam doesn't reply. "That's what I thought!" Gabriel crows and sprints ahead so that it's him leading Sam. "Now, come on. You've gotta try this place."


	12. Safe Word

Safe Word

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

"You like this, Sammy?" Gabriel whispers against his flesh.  
Sam's laying on the bed, his back against his brother's. He can hear Castiel's moans and a part of him can't help but wondering if Dean will do whatever he's doing to him to Gabriel later. He's called back to his own mind as a tongue swirls around his nipple.

"I asked," Gabriel says, "do you like this?"

"Yes!" Sam whimpers, bringing his hands up to cup the back of Gabriel's head, holding it to his chest so that the archangel will continue.

Chuckling, Gabriel switches to his other nipple and gives it a little nip. And Sam's not really comfortable with this. He used to be, but the he'd went to Hell and…well, he'd never completely recovered. But he has to get his life back together sometime or later, so he takes a deep breath and lets Gabriel continue.

"You're mine, Sam." Gabriel gives another bite, this one harder. "Don't you forget that." He switches back to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment.

And suddenly, it's not Dean behind him. It's Michael, holding Sam prisoner against his chest, rutting into him from behind while his brother does the same from the front. "_You're ours, Sam_." Michael whispers in his ear as Lucifer bites into his shoulder. "_You'll always be ours_."

And Sam wants to beg them to stop, but that never works! They never do! But this isn't them this isn't-"_Of course it is, Sam."_ Lucifer grabs his cock, tugging at it so hard that it hurts. He moves to Sam's other shoulder and bites even harder, almost to the bone. "_You didn't think we'd let you out did you?"_ He'd say no but that doesn't-"_You're ours and we don't like to share. It doesn't matter-" _But that's not right. Dean got him out. He's safe now!

"_Oh, that?_" Michael rams in particularly hard. "_Was just an illusion. You've always been here with us. Now come for us." _He gives another thrust. "_Come for my brother and I. "_

But Sam won't. He's out! He knows he is! And he can stop this! "FUNKYTOWN! FUNKYTOWN!" Immediately Gabriel pulls back. "Funkytown…" Sam whispers one last time, weakly, panting.

It's their official safe word. Dean, Sam, and Cas had all just wanted to stick with "no" or "stop", but Gabriel, connoisseur of all things kinky, had made them choose one. He'd said something about things getting too intense and a bunch of other things that they hadn't really paid much attention. Now, Sam was glad they'd indulged the archangel. Down in the cage, "no" and "stop" had been erased from his vocabulary. After so many pleas being ignored, they'd lost their meaning. He hadn't realized that the same would be true in flashbacks.

Dean's stilled behind him. "Sammy?"

"S-sam?" Gabriel asks, timidly, as if he's scared that he's broken Sam.

It's the first time any of them have used it and Sam can see why their worried. But that doesn't make this any easier. He can feel all their eyes on him, and he wants to just burry under the covers and disappear. But he knows he'll have to explain. "I-" Sam swallows. "I-I'm fine. I…I'm sorry. I…" He trails off.

"Your heart is pumping particularly fast. Your breathing is jagged. I do not believe you are fine." Castiel states.

"Did I…was I too rough?" Gabe lies down next to him, keeping a good inch from him, as if he's afraid to even touch Sam.

Filled with guilt, Sam reaches out and places a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "No…it…it wasn't you. I'm sorry, Gabe, I just…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Gabriel protests. "That's the point of a safe word! If it gets to be too much, use it."

"Yeah," Dean rolls over and scoots back, rolling Sam onto his back so that he can see his face, "now mind telling us what just happened?"

"It…" Sam shakes his head. He knows they won't let him hide this, but he hopes he can delay them. "It was nothing…"

"Dude," Dean rolls his eyes, "you just had a full-blown panic attack! That wasn't nothing!"

"Sam," Castiel's staring at him over Dean with his intense gaze, "we can only help you if you tell us what's wrong."

"Please, Sam?" Gabriel works up the courage to kiss Sam's cheek and, when Sam leans into it, pull him into an embrace. "I just want to know what I did wrong! I promise I won't do it again!"

"You did nothing wrong!" Sam insists. He won't allow his archangel to feel guilty for something that's not his fault. "I just…I…had a flashback."

"Of Hell?" Dean asks, quietly.

"Yeah." Sam nods, squinting his eyes shut. Castiel reaches over to grip his hand and Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair, embracing the side that Gabriel's not on. "Lucifer and Michael…they liked to bite…"

"Oh, Sammy." Gabriel sighs, holding him tightly.

And they seem to realize that there's nothing any of them can say to make it better. Instead, they lie in an impossibly tight embrace, a tangle of arms and legs, that's really more like a knot. And, for now, it's enough.


	13. Lonley

Lonely

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural of any of its characters. 

It was times like these that Gabriel sometimes wondered why he'd ever agreed to this arrangement. Oh, it wasn't like he'd planned it; at first, Sam had just been another distraction. Sexy and more than a little bit fun, but not the type of person Gabe could fall for. But then, somewhere between the incredible sex and keeping the Winchesters from getting killed, Gabriel _had_ fallen in love with the younger hunter. Then the whole thing had happened with the witch and, while Gabe didn't know if he was in love with Dean, he definitely cared about him. More than any angel should care for a mortal. He should have pulled out when he still could; the archangel had been around long enough to know when he was getting too close. But he hadn't and now he was well and truly screwed.

He'd spent thousands of years on Earth and, yeah, he'd missed his family, gotten close to people, and then mourned when they died, but it had gotten so that he could deal with it. And then the Winchesters had come along and messed that all up. Gabriel and Castiel had only been away for a week, helping the angels reorganize Heaven, and he already felt like some piece of him was missing. Not something that was vital, thank Father! But something that was important enough for him to think about and miss at least once every five minutes.

What made it worse was the knowledge that he couldn't go back. Not yet anyway. Oh, he was physically capable. All he had to do was think about them and the archangel could be back in their not-so-little home with their two hunters. But Gabriel knew that, whether Gabriel left or not, Castiel wasn't going to leave until the angel was either sure that they weren't needed or until he couldn't take it any longer. Cas still felt responsible for the destruction of Heaven (and Gabriel had to admit that a good part of that guilt was warranted). The only way the seraph had to make amends, was to help rebuild. Despite the fact that Naomi wanted him to be her little snitch, Gabriel wasn't about to let that happen. If Castiel would rather take a more hands on approach, Gabriel would stand by his little bro, and Naomi could go to hell.

So Gabriel had forced her to step down, only allowing her to interfere in cases that were absolutely necessary. All of the angels claimed to have forgiven Castiel; it was in their nature. But Gabriel had had too many siblings turn against one another to feel comfortable taking their words for it. The archangel would stick around for as long as Cas was there. Even if it meant he had to feel like nothing was right in his world.

….

"Damn, it always feel like this?"

Castiel didn't need to ask what Gabriel meant. They'd been dancing around the topic the whole time they were away. They spent almost every single moment together, but they hadn't talked about the Winchester-shaped holes in their lives.

For Castiel, it's just been guilt. He knew that he was the only thing keeping Gabriel from returning home. Not that the archangel would admit it if Castiel confronted him. Nor would he return home, even if Castiel asked him to, so what was the point of saying anything?

Castiel didn't know whether to be anxious or relieved that Gabriel finally brought it up. "It is always difficult." Castiel replied. "Although this is the first time I've been away from them since we started…"

"Fucking." Gabriel supplied helpfully, placing his hands beneath his head.

It's nighttime and they're in a large bed in the middle of Castiel's park. During the day, they did whatever they could to help out but, at night, they went here. It wasn't that they needed to sleep, but they've gotten used to going to bed every night and to break with tradition would only highlight just how different Heaven is from their home.

"Yes." Castiel paused. "It does get easier."

"Mmm."

"You know," Castiel said, "you could go back. I-"  
"I'm not leaving you alone with these douche-nozzles." Gabriel snorted.

"They are our family." Castiel pointed out.  
"And as such, we can't entirely trust them." Castiel knew he wasright; he could sense that not everyone trusted him and it's only a matter of time before one of them decides to do something about those feelings. But Gabriel shouldn't have to suffer for Castiel's sins. "I'll stay as long as you do." Gabriel continued. "Just…" His voice grew softer, "can we leave soon?"

Castiel moved closer, bringing his wing over his brother's form. "I'll try." But to be honest, he didn't think he could leave Heaven until he's fixed things. And fixing things could take a long time.


End file.
